punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Circuit: Fighter Walkthrough
Great work on the Minor Circuit, Mac. Now let's take down the next circuit! Piston Hondo Piston Hondo is a big step up from the pushovers of the Minor Circuit. He's much faster and stronger, and paying attention to his attacks is the only way to take him out. Attacks : Jab: You can block, duck or dodge this attack, like when Glass Joe, Von Kaiser, Disco Kid and King Hippo do. After his eyebrows twitch, jab him to earn a star. : Hook: You can only dodge left or duck this attack to avoid it. If you punch him too early, you won't earn a star after you avoided it. : Uppercut: You can't duck or block this action from him. You can only dodge to avoid it. Don't punch him if you avoided it, or you won't earn a star. : Taunt: Hondo will bow at you, while a gong plays in the background. If you punch him too early, you won't earn a star. When he flashes yellow, punch him to earn a star. If you land a star punch during the taunt, he will be knocked down. : Hondo Rush: Hondo will jump to the back of the ring and hop around. After he speaks, punch him before he punches you. You can block, dodge or duck this attack. He can be knocked down by a star punch to get an instant KO. He can also be instantly knocked down if you hook him when he jumps back forward. Bear Hugger Bear Hugger's nearly as big as King Hippo, and hits nearly as hard. Quick feet and well-timed counter punches will take him down fast. Attacks : Taunt: Bear Hugger will stick his tounge out at you. When he flashes yellow, punch him to earn a star. : Hook: This attack can be avoided by dodging to the left or by ducking. If you punch him before he attacks, you'll earn a star. : Overhead Smash: You can dodge left or right to avoid this attack. You can also punch him to earn a star. : Bear Hug: Bear Hugger will shout "Need a hug?" and raise his arms. You must duck this attack to avoid it. It can also be intercepted for a star. : Let's Dance!: Bear Hugger will step back and shake his hips, saying "Let's dance!" When his belly is close to you, hook it. Great Tiger Great Tiger is India's greatest magician boxer, and he'll use his tricks to try and defeat you. Stay on your toes and keep your eyes peeled. Attacks : Jab: Tiger's turban jewel will flash yellow, and he'll throw a quick jab. If you jab him right when his jewel flashes, you will earn a star. You can also block the jab. Dodging or blocking will start a four-punch stun. : Left Uppercut: Tiger will duck down to his left and throw an uppercut. Unlike most other uppercuts you've faced, this one can only be dodged by moving to your right. Occasionally, his turban jewel will flash red before he attacks. : Right Uppercut: It's the similar to the right uppercut, but you can only dodge left. : Magic Rush: Great Tiger will jump to the back of the ring and create a transparent clone of himself. He and his clone will switch places two to five times, before they attack you one by one. Watch their jewels to see when they will attack; if one's jewel flashes, they are about charge at you. Keep your eyes on the real Great Tiger (the solid one); he is the only one that can hurt you. You can dodge the attack like one of his normal uppercuts, or intercept him with a hook to instantly knock him down. The timing on the instant knockdown move is very strict. Don Flamenco The Major Circuit Champion, Don Flamenco is a Spanish, bull-fighting, flamenco-dancing ladies man, with a penchant for roses and perfume. Attacks : Uppercuts: Flamenco will use two different uppercuts, both with his right hand. His two uppercuts are the "Carmen, mi amore!" uppercut, which is delayed - listen for the sound of a maraca shaking before you dodge - and the "Toro!" uppercut, which is much faster. You can't block or duck them, but you can dodge left or right. They can also be intercepted with a hook to earn a star. When you knock off his toupee, he'll continually throw uppercuts, shouting "Mira, mira!" or "Mira esto!". You can still hook them to earn stars when he loses his temper. : Hook: Flamenco will throw his left hand out and shout "Ole!", as if he was bullfighting, and then throw a left hook. It can be ducked or dodged to the right. Intercepting it with a hook will get you a star. : Jab: He will clap and throw a quick jab. It can be dodged, ducked, or blocked. Blocking it and jabbing him will earn you a star. : Rose Flurry: The Don will step back and clap his hands three times, and count to three in Spanish. He'll then throw three right hooks, which can be dodged to your left, right, or ducked. If you dodge all three to the left, you can jab him to earn a star. : You're the new Major Circuit Champion! Let's take down the World Circuit! Category:Punch-Out!! Wii Category:Help